A birth... and a Fall
by PikaAndalite
Summary: Harry dies, and Hermione uses an illegal curse on Voldemort. Rated PG for violence.
1. Default Chapter Title

Note: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, this would be a book, not a page of words on the internet.  
  
  
The birth... and the fall part one  
  
Harry and Hermione had lived their years after Hogwarts in hiding, because Harry was being hunted by the Muggle police AND Voldemort. Hermione had managed to save Harry and get married.  
But now, they are surrounded by the Muggle cops and the Death Eaters. The Death Eaters destroyed the police force, careful not to kill Harry or Hermione. They would be for Voldemort to kill.  
"MWAHAHAHAHA! At last, Harry Potter and Hermione Potter (note: Harry and Hermione got married), lying, facing death. Meet my new servant. None other than Harry Potter's friend, Cloin Creevey. Colin, show yourself." said Voldemort.  
Colin Creevey, a slightly burnt man, walked in.  
"Harry, I'm sorry it had to come down to this. But you wouldn't join us. Maybe if Granger had, you wouldn't be laying on a Muggle street, facing death." said Colin.  
Harry got up weakly and was immediately hit by the Cruciatus Curse. Then, immediately, he used Expelliarmus on Colin and Colin lost his wand.  
Colin didn't care.  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" shouted Voldemort. Harry was struck by the curse and died.  
"NO! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU MONSTER! IF NOT ME, THEN MY OFFSPRING WILL!" shouted an enraged Hermione.  
"Really, Mudblood? I don't know. You're lying on a Muggle street, lost to pain." said Voldemort.  
Suddenly, Hermione didn't care how long she had to be in Azkaban. She used Avada Kedavra on Voldemort, who died.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

I don't own Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah, bah.  
  
  
The Birth... and the Fall part two The Funeral  
  
Hermione was laying in bead at night, seemingly content and sleeping. But, in her dreams, it wasn't even content. In fact,  
they were about Voldemort's attack on Harry and his death. She had spent that last two days at Ron's house, but it contained none of her usual   
energy. In fact, she spent half the time reading, one fourth of the time sitting and crying, and the last fourth staring blankly in  
to space. After all, she had witnessed her husband killed before her own eyes.   
Suddenly, Hermione woke up when she saw herself using the illegal Avada Kedavra curse. She realized she was crying and she began sobbing.  
"What is it, Hermione? It's 5:00 a.m. We don't want to miss the funeral." said Ron.  
"We don't?" said Hermione.  
"No, we don't. It's the most we can do for Harry. After all, you know, he was brave. I still remember the first Hogwarts Quidditch Cup Gryffindor won since Charlie was at Hogwarts."  
"Yes, that was the best memory I have. I also remember the many times Harry and I were cornered by the Muggle police force and Harry summoned his FireBolt and we escaped into the night.  
'Least the Muggles don't have to worry 'bout Harry anymore." said Hermione.  
"So, Hermione, what is it Harry did that got him in trouble?" said Ron in a sobbing manner.  
"Well, we had to erase a crook's mind and he left the money at his heels."  
"Oh... Obliviator's job. Harry was a good person and a great Auror." said Ron.  
Then, two hours later, they drove to the wizard cemetary, where the funeral was to be.  
"First," said Dumbledore, "Before we begin, let me remind you why we are here. We are here to honor Harry Potter, who died because of Lord Voldemort.  
"Second, let's begin. Harry was a great man. I myself taught him. He braved many things, and I did have to punish him a bit, like when he flew a car to Hogwarts."  
Hermione was in the back, sobbing. So was Ron.  
Then, at last, they walked past Harry's casket before the Priest ignited it. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except the idea.  
  
A birth... and a fall part 3 (finally, it's past mourning and eeath and is on rebirth)  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing down in the basement? Come up!" said Ron  
Since the funeral, Hermione had been working on a spell that would revive dead people by producing  
a Quantaum Echo of their soul. Ron obviously thought it was nonsense. Over and over Ron had said 'it's useless.'.  
"You know what I'm doing, Ron." said Hermione.  
Then, suddenly, Hermione said she has it.  
"What do you have?" asked Ron curiously.  
"The charm, dumbo." said Hermione.  
Then they went to the area where Harry had been burned and Hermione said Restorus Totalus.  
Harry began forming. He looked like usual except... his scar was cracking.  
  
A/N: This is the smallest part... LOL!  



End file.
